


Conquest

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cruelty, Eventual Fluff, Feels, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rape, Slavery, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Far from any Alphas, Omegas have built a civilization of equality and peace. Noctis is the king of one of the Omega kingdoms and Prompto is his mate. They lead a good life, at least until the Alphas return and conquer their kingdom. Now there is only a life of slavery waiting for them, with cruelty worse than they could ever imagine. How should they deal with this fate full of suffering?
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Verstael Besithia, Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 24
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the amazing [Apega ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apega/pseuds/Apega) for beta reading the first chapter! I really appreciate your hard work!

It really happened.

Their kingdom had been conquered.

Noctis heard how the gates were broken open and the smell of the mass of battle-ready Alphas was almost overwhelming. Noctis knew at that moment that the battle was lost before it had even started.

Panic tightened the Omega's throat and Noctis took his mate’s hand. Prompto looked just as shocked at the mass of attackers who climbed over the walls and filled the streets. The omega was as pale as a corpse and his freckled face showed that the same cruel realization dawned on him that Noctis felt. They both knew what happened to Omegas whenever Alphas conquered one of their kingdoms. Their life in freedom would be over forever.

Prompto turned his face to Noctis and they met each other's eyes for a long moment. They had talked about what they would do if this ever happened. They had talked about what to do together if they were to lose the life they had known forever.

"Forever by your side."

Prompto spoke his words in a shaky voice, but at the same time full of determination, whereupon a faint smile crossed Noctis’ lips.

"And I'll be by your side forever too."

~

In their world, Alphas were almost extinct. Omegas were the prevailing dynamic.

While the Omegas now lived in safety and peace, advancing both technology and science, their life had been very different not too long ago. In the past, Alphas had kept the ‘old order’. An order in which Alphas didn’t regard Omegas as equals, but only as slaves and a possibility for reproduction. An order in which an Alpha had every power over the Omega they possessed. After all, only an Omega could give birth to an Alpha baby. 

This had been the order of their world for many centuries, keeping the number of born Alphas high and the subdued Omegas in control. Against all precautions however, the number of Omegas grew steadily, surpassing the number of Alphas more and more, as even with the strict order more Omegas than Alphas were born. 

Ultimately, after an eternity of oppression, anger and pain and with the help of their sheer number, the Omegas had been able to gain control and wage war against their oppressors. Thousands of them had given their lives trying to escape their tormentors but in the end the Omegas achieved the freedom they had always dreamed of.

The majority of Omegas fled to distant lands that the Alphas did not even know about. Not all of them had made it though. Some of them had unfortunately to be left behind with the Alphas, others had died on the long journey, but after traveling further than ever before, they were finally free. Far away from any Alpha, the Omegas had built their own civilization, in which everyone was equal and had the same rights. They divided into different kingdoms, which were led by monarchies of selected bloodlines.

Ever since their founding there had been peace between the kingdoms. Unlike Alphas, Omegas didn't use violence to settle their conflicts. They instead debated and found peaceful solutions. Their society thrived and grew, over time almost forgetting the danger that may still lurk in the far away lands. The growth of their kingdoms however could not remain hidden forever and ultimately the searching Alphas found them again after such a long time, seeing in them the possibility of increasing their lack of numbers again. What made their reappearance so dangerous though was that unlike in the old times they seemingly had found a powerful leader who had united the disputing Alphas into a powerful pack, which had started to rapidly conquer the kingdoms of the Omegas.

The first kingdom had fallen a few months ago. The Alphas had invaded at night while no one had been expecting an attack and within a few hours the kingdom was conquered. After this cruel event terrifying rumors spread across the country. Rumours about a cruel Alpha named Ardyn Izunia and his mate Verstael Besithia, who must have led that conquest. The Alpha couple who had managed to unite the quarreling Alphas.

A horrified fear spread among the Omegas and the kings of the remaining kingdoms had met to discuss their responses to the bloody declaration of war. While Noctis, as king of his realm, had campaigned for them to unite and free the captured Omegas, the majority of rulers had chosen to not attack. They feared they would succumb to the enemy in a direct battle, and as a result, they had decided to instead strengthen their defenses.

At this moment, Noctis had already known that their decision would be a terrible mistake. They should have taken the chance to drive the Alphas out of their country again while they still could. His kingdom, however, could do nothing on its own. Alone they would be too weak for a frontal attack and Noctis would never recklessly risk the lives of his subjects.

The kingdoms had thus reinforced their walls, trained more guards, and programmed the Mechas to fight. They had mobilized all technology that they had developed over the decades. Yet the next kingdom fell just three months later.

They lost all contact with the fallen kingdoms, so they didn't know if the Omegas were still alive there and what the Alphas were doing to them. Yet, they all could imagine what the Alphas would use the Omegas for; they would most likely keep the captured Omegas as slaves like in the earlier order and abuse them for giving birth to new Alphas.

The fear of the Alphas, who despite their smaller number simply seemed unstoppable, spread like a bush fire in a period of drought. Panic and uncertainty reigned in the streets and Noctis tried everything in his power to calm his people down. He tried to maintain normal life in order to give the people the illusion of security, but he himself felt fear to his bones.

Compared to the other kings, he was still very young. His father had died early and he was crowned new king before he was twenty. Running an entire kingdom was a difficult task, and although Noctis had been preparing for it all his life, it was overwhelming at first. Noctis had been so glad to have Prompto by his side. Prompto, with whom he had been a couple since they had been teenagers and who had become his mate early on, sworn to stay by his side forever.

Together they had considered what to do if their kingdom was ever to be invaded by Alphas. They had come up with a final contingency plan. A plan to protect themselves, but also to make sure that they would never lose their mate completely, even if they were separated.

When the day of the Alphas’ attack on Noctis’ kingdom finally came, the Alphas proved to be smarter than the Omegas would have ever expected them to be. The Alphas apparently knew that with so many Omegas living in one place, it was only natural that most of the Omegas' heats would synchronize and so Prompto and Noctis were on the last day of their heat, which meant that like most Omegas, they were particularly weak and drained that day. Their bodies were exhausted from days of lust and cramps, and there could have been no worse time for them to fight. Horrifyingly, it was the same for many of their subjects, which made most of them too weak to be able to defend themselves with full strength. 

It was the middle of the night when the attack began. They had both woken up to the sound of the screams, and when they had drowsily run to the window of their chamber, they had only been able to watch their own downfall. At first Noctis and Prompto wanted to join the battle, but it took them only a few seconds to see that it was foreseeable that they would lose anyway.

If they lost, the odds were high that Noctis and Prompto would be killed. After all, the Alphas would want to demonstrate their power by robbing them of everything. Even their beloved king. On the other hand, the other most likely possibility would be that they would give the Omega-king and his mate to the leaders of the Alphas. So that they could give birth to their children.

Noctis and Prompto had already decided beforehand that they would never allow this to happen. Even if the Alphas were stronger than them, they wouldn't let themselves be used for something like this. They would prevent it and at the same time make sure that they were never again without their mate.

Prompto and Noctis had decided in a last-ditch effort to get each other pregnant, if an event like this should arise. They both agreed that if they were ever to have children, they would have the children of their loved one. They wouldn't have an Alpha child.

The king and his mate exchanged a long look before going to bed. They both knew without a word that the feared scenario had happened right now. Prompto and Noctis had hidden medication in the bedside table drawer just for this case. Medicines that made them more fertile and at the same time ensured that their cocks could be hard in this terrible situation.

It was a short sex filled with despair and fear. This could be the last time they were together. The last time they would kiss, the last time they could be close. If the Alphas found them, they would maybe kill them instantly or they would endure a lifetime of abuse.

They heard the loud screams, they heard the gunshots and the wild sounds of the fight, and Noctis felt himself cry as he bit Prompto's neck. They had talked about that too. It was not common for Omegas to claim their mate with a bite, but they both knew this would be the first thing an Alpha would do to them. If an Alpha wanted to claim them, they would mark their necks like this, robbing them of their freedom. Noctis didn't want to belong to anyone other than Prompto and he knew his mate felt the same way, so they would prevent this by biting each other.

After Noctis was done, the king watched the warm blood flow down Prompto's neck as they switched. He clung tight to his mate and felt him come inside of him after a few minutes before a tremendous pain spread through his body when Prompto bit him as well. Although the pain and fear were great, Noctis felt a moment of relief as he lay in Prompto's bare arms. No matter what would happen now, no one would be able to rob him of the fact that he belonged to Prompto.

Noctis knew that his fate would be the worst. Even if he had thrown himself into battle against the Alphas, they would never have been gracious enough to just kill him. Noctis knew that his fate would be decided by the leaders of the Alphas and when death awaited him it would be a cruel one; but he hoped with all his heart that Prompto would survive and if their plan worked, then Prompto wouldn't have to give birth to an Alpha-baby. He would have their child. Noctis child.

Noctis was sitting naked on Prompto's lap and after they had done everything they could, they looked at each other weeping. Prompto put his hands on Noctis cheeks and gently stroked his tear-soaked face. They heard the sound of the doors being broken open in their hallway.

The king winced, but Prompto held his face gently as he leaned over to kiss him. It was a long, deep kiss that spoke of all their fear and despair, but also of the deep love they felt for one another. A love that would never wither. They knew that their end had come and that they only had those last seconds to show their love.

"I love you, Noct."

Prompto's words were very gentle and Noctis sniffed as he kissed the tip of his partner's nose. He could taste Prompto's tears as well as his own. He answered softly:

"I love you too."

Prompto gave him a smile before both Omegas looked up in shock when they heard the door next to their chamber being broken open.

They looked at each other one last time and nodded before Noctis felt a firm resolve blossom within him. If he were to die here and now, he would not go down without a fight.

"Come on dude, let's get dressed and show these stupid Alphas what we can do."

A shaky grin lay on Noctis’ lips as he spoke those words and he could see the fear in Prompto’s bright blue eyes. Neither of them wanted to die and neither of them wanted to suffer the fate that would be waiting for them if they were to survive. Still, Prompto nodded and grinned just as shakily at him. They couldn't win, but that's exactly why they would put everything into that desperate attempt of fighting back.

Within a few seconds they were dressed. Noctis took out the sword, which he had inherited after the death of his father and Prompto took out a small machine gun, which he had hidden under the bed. Prompto was the best shooter Noctis knew. The Alphas who lived without technology would have no idea what hit them. Prompto and Noctis both might be Omegas, and thanks to their royal status they were always protected, but that didn't mean they both didn't know how to fight.

They stood side by side in the middle of the room and watched the big door tremble as the Alphas tried to break it open. Noctis looked one last time at Prompto's bleeding neck. The sight was almost comforting, because no matter what happened, they would never be completely separated from each other again. They had bonded in a very special way that no one could take away from them.

The doors were broken open and Noctis raised his sword while Prompto shot two Alphas to death in seconds. The two Omegas had no chance of winning this fight and yet they held out longer than they expected. Noctis defeated several Alphas with his sword while Prompto went slowly backwards. He shot with such accuracy as if he had done nothing else in his life. They brought down several Alphas and for a tiny stupid moment Noctis felt hope. Hope that he and Prompto could defeat the Alphas who stormed into the chamber and that they could escape. For this tiny moment, Noctis thought about how he and Prompto would run away, saving as many Omegas as they could.

At least until a single shot ripped through the air. A loud shot that didn't come from Prompto's gun. One shot that made Prompto fall to the ground.

In that terrible moment, Noctis felt as if time stood still. 

The Alphas shouldn't be able to use firearms. At least not as far as Noctis knew. Yet an Alpha with a malicious grin had raised a pistol and shot. Fine smoke came from the barrel of the gun and Prompto couldn't even scream. The bullet hit him in the shoulder and tore him backwards. His machine gun fell on the floor and Noctis knew he was doing something terribly stupid, but when he saw his mate falling to the floor like that, he couldn't help it. He dropped his sword and ran to Prompto, screaming. Hot tears ran down his face as he watched a gigantic puddle of blood spread under Prompto's body.

Noctis couldn't stop screaming the name of his mate as he desperately pressed both hands against the bullet hole, as if he could stop the bleeding with sheer strength of will.

"The black-haired Omega is the king, bring this one to Ardyn."

The king didn't know who was speaking, but the next moment strong arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from Prompto. Prompto, terrified of death, whined Nocits’ name with last strength before the king could see how his mate was passing out in the puddle of his own blood. It was the last Noctis could see of Prompto before he was dragged out of the room by two Alphas. Noctis screamed and tried to fight back and yet he was powerless against them. It took them no effort or hold on the desperate Omega.

"What do we do with the other?" 

Noctis heard one of the Alphas staying with Prompto ask this question. It was so far away that the king couldn't hear if another Alpha was answering, but just hearing it as if they were ready to just let Prompto die, Noctis' throat tightened in sheer panic.

" _Save him! You need to save his life_!"

Noctis screamed as loudly and as desperately as he could. Whereupon one of the Alphas, who were holding him, hit him in the face with his fist. Noctis felt pain exploding in his body and his scream stopped, as the hit made him dizzy. The king could feel his upper lip split open and blood flow down his chin. 

"Listen, you little fucking Omega! It doesn't matter who you used to be, now you're worthless! You're a nobody. A stupid little Omega like all of you!"

The Alpha’s words dug deep into his mind. All of their fears had come true and they felt even worse than anything Noctis had ever expected. Because while the pain was beating him, he didn't even know if he would see his mate alive again.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto cried.

He didn't know how long it was since he passed out, but it must have been days. The bandages on his shoulder were fresh and the wound seemed to have healed enough for him to move a little. Even if there wasn't much of a chance for him to move at all.

A collar was tied around Prompto's neck. So tight it was even difficult to swallow. The collar was attached to the wall with an iron chain. He was trapped on the bed he woke up. Prompto felt so much pain and when he looked under the blanket that was being used to cover him, he found he was wearing one of Noctis’ sweatpants. Someone had taken off his clothes when he was passed out and someone who didn't know what clothes belonged to him or Noctis had put pants on him. Prompto wasn't even wearing underwear. The thought that strangers had seen him naked and touched him was horrific. Prompto couldn't stop crying from the moment he woke up.

The pain was still severe, but worse than the pain of his body were the memories of what had happened. The last thing the Omega remembered was his Noctis being carried away by two Alphas. They had taken him away and now Prompto feared that Noctis was already dead. His beloved Noctis.

Prompto sobbed and tried to get the image of Noctis’ dead body out of his mind. He had to believe that Noctis was alive. He just had to.

Prompto wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and tried to drive away the tears. He had to calm down. He needed to be clear about his own situation before he was no longer alone. Someone seemed to have taken care of him and taken care of his wound, so sooner or later someone would be coming.

Even if Prompto stared at his own wrist in disbelief a second later. What's this? A number was written on his wrist. 0002. Why did he have a number on his wrist? Above all, Prompto realized with more and more horror that the number was not simply written. It was tattooed.

"Oh gods .."

He whispered his words softly and heard how scratchy his own voice sounded.

Everything hurt. The Omega was incredibly thirsty and felt dizzy and the clearer Prompto’s mind became, the more he feared what had happened at the time of his unconsciousness. He was still in the palace, but no longer in his and Noctis’ chambers. When Prompto looked around, he realized that he was in one of the guest rooms of the palace where they were receiving distinguished visitors. It was a nice big room. But just the fact that he woke up in such a room and not in a prison cell made Prompto nervous. He would have expected that the Alphas would collect any surviving Omegas in some hole while the Alphas would claim the palace for themselves. But he was still here.

The Omega grimaced in pain as he slowly sat up in bed.

"Ouch, ouch..."

Prompto's voice could be heard softly. The pain in his shoulder was still great and he felt dizzy. He needed water.

When Prompto looked around, he could actually see a bottle of water on the bedside table, even if he hesitated at first. What if the Alphas poisoned the water? In the next moment, Prompto didn't care anymore. He took the bottle and drank. Probably the best thing that could happen to him in this situation would be that he could just die. However, he had the feeling that the Alphas would not allow that.

Like someone dying of thirst, Prompto drank the water greedily and felt his mind slowly clear. He would have to calm down. Nobody had noticed yet that he was awake yet. Maybe there was some way to escape unnoticed? Maybe Noctis was still alive and he could save him? Prompto had to think. If someone came into the room, he could pretend that he was still asleep. At least until he had a plan how to break free. He'd have to get rid of that collar somehow.

It was only when his thirst was quenched that Prompto was surprised to see a large mirror that was placed across from the bed. Prompto didn't know this mirror. Did the Alphas bring it? It was kind of intimidating for Prompto to see himself on the bed. Putting the water bottle down again, Prompto looked unhappily at the mirror.

His own tearful face looked at him and his torso was wrapped in bandages. The collar that held him to the bed was bright red in color. But only through the mirror could Prompto see that there was a small keyhole on his collar. He felt over it with his fingers. Then he just had to find this key and get it. He could do that, right?

"Ah, how nice to see you awake, Two."

Prompto winced violently before he looked quite startled at the entrance to the chamber. There was a blond Alpha standing there and seemed to be looking at him with a certain curiosity. Why hadn't Prompto heard the door? Wasn't the door locked?

Just the thought that the Omega had just missed the best chance to escape brought tears to his eyes again. _Fuck. From now on everything will be harder._

Prompto said nothing, but watched the Alpha in horror, who brushed his blond hair back and looked at him with blue eyes that looked cold as ice. His expression was not friendly but spoke of a seemingly morbid curiosity.

"...where is Noctis?"

Prompto's voice trembled so much and yet he tried to ask his question as firmly as possible. If he got caught, then they could sort out the most important thing right away. At his question, a grin pulled onto the Alpha's lips, which looked so dangerous that Prompto felt a shudder of fear.

"Oh Two, I forgive you your insolence this once. After all, you are just awake and too young to know that an Omega is forbidden to speak without permission from its Alpha."

_What the hell?_

Prompto blinked when he heard the words from the Alpha, who then slowly walked towards the bed. A real Alpha. Prompto was an Omega that had already been born free, just like Noctis. He had never seen a real Alpha before. At least except for the Alphas, which he must have killed a few days ago. But this was something completely different.

The smell of the Alpha slowly filled the room and Prompto shuddered as he turned his face away. It was an intense smell that felt like it was creeping into his pores. It smelled kinda good, powerful and strong. Prompto realized with horror that the smell had power over him.

“Well, I'll explain a few things to you now, Two, before you do anything that upsets me. My name is Verstael Besithia. Since you are my Omega, I allow you to address you by my first name. However, you only speak to me when I ask for it. In general, you will not do anything I did not allow you to do beforehand. If you don't follow these simple rules, there will be consequences. I will also determine the consequences."

Those few words were enough that Prompto turned his head back to the Alpha and looked at him in horror and disbelief. He knew that name. Verstael Besithia was the mate of the leader of the Alphas, Ardyn Izunia. _Why was the Alpha leader's mate here and what kind of bullshit was he talking? ...what did he mean by 'his' Omega?_

Prompto was about to open his mouth to ask, but the warning look the Alpha gave him silenced the Omega. Was he serious about the fact that Prompto wasn't allowed to speak? Prompto swallowed and withdrew as far as he could to the other end of the bed when Verstael sat on the edge of the bed.

“Hmm, what else do you need to know? Your kingdom is ours now. This is the third kingdom that now belongs to us, but in fact we will probably stay here personally and not hand it over to our deputies."

Verstael spoke his words in a calm voice, nodding to himself before looking at Prompto and giving him a small smile. Prompto shuddered. He could only look at the Alpha with tearful eyes and shake his head. All of this couldn't be true. _That was some kind of really, really bad joke!_

“The reason for this decision are mainly One and you. Of course, my and Ardyn's children must be born from royal blood, or at least from the mates of the kings and queens. The other Omega Kings and their mates were old and unfit for giving us healthy children. However, you are both young and appear strong and healthy. How old can you be? Are you in your early twenties maybe? That is optimal."

Verstael was now speaking his words more to himself and Prompto just stared at him. He noticed how Verstael’s gaze wandered over his body, as if he would imagine him naked. Prompto felt a terrible disgust and a cruel fear within himself. Now he understood why he had called it 'his' Omega. But despite all the fear, just for a tiny second, Prompto suddenly felt a tremendous hope arise within himself. Verstael's words sounded like Noctis was still alive. Was his beloved Noctis still alive?

Verstael then looked back into his face and came a little closer, whereupon Prompto felt the reluctance overwhelm him and kill every good feeling, while the tears run down his face. Did he want to touch him? _Oh gosh, please no_.

Prompto was beginning to really understand what the Alpha had just said. What cruelty he had just announced. The Alpha wanted to rape him and get him pregnant. That's why he was here. That's why he was chained to the bed. Prompto crossed his arms in front of his belly. He and Noctis had taken precautions. He wouldn't be able to get him pregnant. He was going to have Noctis’ child. It must have worked. Their desperate attempts to get each other pregnant must have worked.

The Alpha looked at the crying Omega before he put his hand on his cheek. Prompto tried to move his face away from his hand, but Verstael’s hand stayed on his cheek and wiped away his tears. His fingers touched him as if they had permission.

"N-..."

Prompto wanted to scream NO as loudly as he could, but he bit his lip before saying it. His body was weak from the injury and pain. Who knew what consequences meant for an Alpha? What Verstael would do to him, if he tried to speak out?

“I advise you better not to be ungrateful, Two. Your only job will be to give birth to a healthy child for me and to follow my instructions. If you do so, you will be fine. Believe me, the other Omegas won't have such a good life. If you behave well, maybe I will even address you again by your name rather than your number. We will see."

Prompto wanted to strike away the hand that so impudently touched his face. He wanted to beat the Alpha, he wanted to scream and fight back. But Prompto didn't know yet whether Verstael really carried the key with him. If he injured one of the Alphas leaders and couldn't escape, he'd really be killed. _Fuck, fuck, it just feels so terrible!_ _...and the Alphas deliberately denied them their names?_

Verstael's hand brushed Prompto’s cheek, before the fingertips caressed his neck. Prompto hated every touch and felt like the Alpha's hands burned like fire on his skin. Prompto grimaced in disgust and had to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming.

“Actually, I would bite you now to make my ownership clear. However, you already have a bite on your neck and there is no greater shame for an Alpha than biting an Omega that has already been bitten by someone else."

Verstael's fingernails scratched the crusty wound on Prompto's neck, causing him to make a sound of pain. For a moment Prompto thought that Verstael would hit him now. For bearing someone else's bite, but a moment later, Verstael just laughed.

“Well, you and your mate have been the first Omegas to bite each other so they can't be claimed. Ardyn and I were actually a bit impressed. We are very generous to you and forgive the both of you for this insolence too. No other Alpha would dare touch our Omegas without permission anyway. Your mate belongs to Ardyn as you are mine. So, you are currently the most valuable Omegas alive."

Verstael’s hand caressed Prompto's chest a moment later as if he were examining what kind of Omega he had chosen, but for a tiny moment Prompto did not feel the pain.

Noctis was still alive. Verstael had just said that Noctis was still alive.

For a tiny second, Prompto was filled with an infinitely deep relief that made him sob as he turned his face away from Verstael. Who touched him, although Prompto didn't want this. But Noctis was alive. He lived somewhere. They still had a chance. He had to endure those touches and looks, he had to do it for Noctis. Once Prompto would be free, he would take revenge. He would take revenge for every single touch that made him feel so awful.

"You are a beautiful Omega, Two. You will bear me equally beautiful children. It was a good choice to save your life and take you. In your next heat, you will let me get you pregnant. If you continue to be this well behave, I may even allow you to see your former mate again."

Verstael's words in the beginning were so terrible and Prompto had to struggle to hide his deep horror and disgust. But the thought that he would be able to see Noctis again soon distracted him at least a bit. Verstael stroked Prompto's thighs for a while before he got up from the bed and patted his clothes. However, at that moment Prompto realized something else: he would have no more heat. If his and Noctis’ plan worked, he wouldn't have any more heat, which was good on one hand, but on the other hand Prompto didn't know what Verstael would do if he found that he couldn't get him pregnant anymore. Would he kill him and replace him?

The tears were still running down Prompto's face as he stared after the Alpha in horror. He had to flee as quickly as possible. He had to find Noctis and run away with him before something terrible happened.

"You actually haven't said another word. Good Omega. You learn far faster than your mate. I'll have a slave bring you something to eat and come back later, Prompto."

The Alpha spoke his words with a certain satisfaction in his voice, causing Prompto to lose control of his features. _What did that mean? What the hell had they done with Noctis?_

"W-Wait! What...?"

But before Prompto could even formulate his question, Verstael had left the room and closed the door behind him. Prompto felt how the deep horror and fear made him tremble when he couldn't help but tear at the chain like mad.

What did the Alpha mean by Noctis not learning quickly? What had they done to his beloved Noctis?


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis had stopped crying. By now he had learned that it was best to just wait until it was over. Until the weight disappeared which was holding him down and the knot loosened up, filling him in a way that made Noctis almost vomit. He just had to close his eyes and wait for it to be over.

The worst part was his own body. Ardyn was able to control Noctis body in a way that made Noctis think of suicide. The strong Alpha smell could make his stupid Omega body slick and weak whenever Ardyn wanted it. No matter what Noctis himself wanted. No matter what thought he tried to numb his body, when the Alpha smell wafted around his nose his hole got slick and his cock hard.

He had no choice. It was almost as if the terrible words were true. As if Omegas were really only there to be owned and exploited by Alphas.

Noctis had closed his eyes and was trying to remove his spirit from his body. He just wanted to leave a lifeless corpse that Ardyn could abuse while his mind was far away. He was back in the past, where he was in Prompto's arms and feeling his kisses. He heard his beloved mate's laughter and how the sweet Omega smell gave him security. He reflected on the past when no stranger had the right to simply abuse him, to punish him.

Yes, this was Noctis' punishment. Ardyn did never hit him, nor did he throw bad words at him (well, at least until now). If Noctis struggled or "misbehaved", Ardyn would punish him by reminding him that he was just ‘an Omega’. Noctis was no longer a king, he was no longer a mate. He was just One, just an Omega.

The only thought that kind of comforted Noctis was that when Ardyn had touched him the first time, his last heat was completely over. That meant the Alpha couldn't get him pregnant. If he had a child in his belly, it was from Prompto. However, if their attempt hadn't worked... no, Noctis didn't want to think about it. Not right now.

Prompto had been in an artificial coma for two weeks. Noctis had heard the two Alphas talk about it. Ardyn and Verstael. Apparently, Verstael was a doctor and a researcher. Noctis had never heard of an Alpha possessing such a high level of medical knowledge, but apparently the Alphas had evolved too. Noctis couldn't tell yet if this made matters worse or better.

Verstael had decided to save Promptos life after he had almost bled to death, so he had put him in an artificial coma. Today he wanted to try to wake him up again.

This was also the reason why Noctis lay here and was punished by Ardyn. When he tried to chain him up again to go to Verstael, Noctis almost freaked out. He wanted to go to Prompto. He wanted to be there when his mate woke up or when he died trying to wake up. He had to be by Prompto's side. Prompto relied on him. Prompto trusted him.

Noctis had screamed, he had tried to run to the door and after Ardyn had laughed at him, he had said with extreme amusement that they would now both miss the awakening of Noctis mate. He couldn't let an Omega get away with such behavior.

Ardyn had never raped him for as long as he had today. Apparently, he wanted to make sure that Noctis felt his knot while Prompto was awakening in another room. Maybe Ardyn wanted to remind him that he no longer belonged to Prompto.

Noctis let out a sudden cry of pain as Ardyn tore his hair and grinned at him.

“Oh, sorry my dearest Noctis, but I felt like you weren't really listening to me? If you don't listen to me when I speak to you, it hurts my feelings. I was just asking you if you've thought about the fact that Prompto might not want you anymore, now that you're such a dirty little Omega? You smell like your Alpha after all. You smell marked. Could your little mate deal with this...?"

Ardyn's words were like malicious poison that he wanted to inject into Noctis’ veins. The Omega gave a loud, defensive hiss and tried not to look at the Alpha. But Ardyn jerked his head so high that Noctis was forced to look in the large mirror in front of him. The only reason the Alphas dragged mirrors like that into almost every room in the palace was just to humiliate the Omegas. They wanted to force them to see their own suffering. They wanted to rob them of their last dignity.

The reflection in the mirror made Noctis’ blood freeze in his veins. He himself lay naked, sweaty and with a pained expression on the bed where he and Prompto had slept before, motionless as a doll, while Ardyn held his hips firmly and fucked him from behind. Noctis looked pale and sick even to himself. He looked like a tortured animal.

The grin on Ardyn's lips was so vicious and triumphant. In the end, the king of the Omegas had no choice but to close his eyes. He couldn't stand the sight of the reflection. He would murder Ardyn in his sleep. If he were ever so stupid to sleep next to him, he would murder him. Even if it meant he was scratching up his carotid arteries with his fingernails.

"A-As if a-a f-fucker like y-you c-could understand what connects m-my m-mate and m-me! S-Something like that cannot d-destroy our love."

Noctis hissed his words, eyes still closed, causing Ardyn to laugh out loud. But Noctis believed in his own words. He had to believe it. Prompto would always love him, even if he reeked of Alpha. After all, Noctis couldn't help it, he didn't want this and Prompto would know. Prompto knew him better than anyone else. They had not only bitten each other on the back of the neck so that the Alphas couldn't claim them anymore, but because they really wanted to love each other until the end of their days.

“Oh, you stupid, stupid Omega. There is no true love among _Omegas_ (Ardyn emphasized this word as if it were an insult). Freedom has clouded your minds. It’s truly amusing to see how you Omegas built your kingdoms and believed that you could live like Alphas. It is so easy to conquer your little kingdoms. The rut makes us Alphas stronger than ever, while the heat makes you weak and yielding. We just have to wait until most of us are in rut while most of you are in the heat and it's a walk in the park to take everything away from you. Isn't it amusing that it's simple biology that enables us to do all of this?”

Noctis hated Ardyn so much. _He hated him, he hated him! Above all, how could someone talk so much when they were fucking? That fucking asshole!_

While Ardyn was still giving his monologue, he suddenly let his semen run into Noctis. The Omega clawed its hands in the bed sheet and tried not to scream out loud in disgust. Out of sheer reluctance, he was no longer able to answer those mocking words. The knot that kept his entrance locked ensured that Ardyn's semen stayed inside and that made it all so much worse.

 _Oh fuck!_ When Ardyn poured more into him, Noctis could bear it no longer. He tried to kick the Alpha. He tried to hurt him the best while he tried to crawl away at the same time, but Ardyn's knot made sure he couldn't loosen a bit. _That was awful! That was cruel!_ The Alpha grabbed the leg which was trying to kick him and then turned his ankle until Noctis cried out in pain and opened his eyes in horror. He looked in the mirror and looked at the Alpha above him, who had raised an eyebrow and was looking at him with such a terrible look that Noctis shuddered. Ardyn looked like he was thinking about how to punish Noctis even worse.

Just when the Omega felt tears in his eyes, he heard the door open. There was just one other Alpha that would just come into Ardyn's room like that. Noctis and Ardyn both looked at Verstael at the same time. Ardyn with a delightful grin and Noctis with an expression that screamed in pain and suffering.

Of course, Verstael ignored the Omega. He always did. Once Ardyn and Verstael were both in the same room, it was as if Noctis was nothing more than a pet that was pushed to one side when visitors came.

"Ardyn, stop playing with the Omega and listen to me."

Verstael's words sounded as cold as they always did, but Ardyn laughed delightedly, as if Verstael's icy words sounded sweet to his ears.

"Of course. When you are there, my beloved Verstael, there is nothing else that interests me anyway."

Ardyn spoke his words with a laugh and an amused twinkle in his eyes, whereupon a fleeting smile actually tugged on Verstael’s lips. The only times Noctis had seen the blond Alpha smile was when he talked about his work or when Ardyn said such cheesy words that anyone else would have rolled their eyes.

The two had a very strange love for each other.

Ardyn put his hand on Nocte’s back and pressed him flat on the bed, causing the Omega to groan in pain, but after Ardyn finished leaving his semen in him, the knot finally loosened. Noctis couldn't tell what relief that caused him, even if he actually had to gag in disgust when he felt how Ardyn's semen ran out of him. _That was so hideous. How did he deserve it?_

Noctis crawled away a little, but his legs were shaking, and his abdomen screamed in pain. Ardyn had a big dick and never prepared the Omega enough. He seemed to be enjoying giving Noctis ache with his damn cock.

Still, Noctis at least crawled to the other end of the bed, as far away from the Alphas as he could before succumbing to the pain of his own body. Every single phaser of his body seemed to throb with pain.

Ardyn meanwhile also paid no attention to Noctis anymore, he only had eyes for the other Alpha.

Ardyn grabbed a towel and wiped himself clean before he and Verstael both sat on the edge of the bed and Ardyn kissed the other Alpha gently. Noctis gave them a look that spoke of all the murderous wishes he felt in this moment. _How could they kiss like a couple in love after Verstael watched his mate rape another? What was wrong in the minds of those fucking Alphas?_

Whenever Ardyn manipulated his body with the Alpha smells, the air in the room was heavy and thick. It reeked of excited Alpha and slick Omega. That's probably why it took Noctis to smell the slight smell on Verstael's skin. Verstael smelled slightly of Prompto. Not as strong as if he had done something to him, but as if he had been in a room with him for a while.

His Prompto.

Noctis felt the tears run silently down his face and nose. Just smelling that smell, faint as it was, made Noctis feel an incredible pain in his chest.

Noctis wanted to go to his Prompto. Noctis wanted his Omega to comfort him. He wanted Prompto to tell him that he loved him and that he hugged him and kissed him. Noctis wanted this gross stuff out of his body and wipe the smell off his skin. He wanted to smell Prompto again. Noctis wanted to _go home._

The Omega felt the pain and weariness of his battered body overwhelm him as he closed his eyes and listened to what Verstael and Ardyn were talking to each other.

Prompto woke up and seemed to be fine. Those words brought relief to Noctis’ heart. At least Prompto hadn't died or suffered something worse from the loss of blood. He was alive. Only a few rooms away from him.

"Oh, didn't your Omega cause you trouble? Or was he still too weak for that?"

Ardyn spoke his words in amusement and Verstael shook his head at those words. Verstael clicked his tongue before he said with a certain satisfaction in his voice:

"I've always had better taste than you. No, Two actually behaved well and followed the rules without contradicting. I'm satisfied with my choice of Omega."

Prompto had always been more sensible than Noctis on these matters. It wasn't easy to become king at an early age. Noctis constantly had to assert himself against others and show that he was worthy of that position. Sometimes Noctis had lost track of which fights it was best not to fight. Prompto had always been more empathetic and better able to perceive other people's moods. All Prompto had to do was put his hand on Noctis shoulder and Noctis had already known that he'd better give in here. Without Prompto at his side, he was just lost.

Suddenly a little laugh came out of Verstael's throat. A sound that Noctis hadn't heard before. Completely perplexed, he opened his eyes and shuddered with shock when he saw a thoroughly malicious look in Verstael’s eyes.

"Do you know what I told him Ardyn?"

His voice sounded playful and vicious at the same time, which made Noctis swallow. While Ardyn's face showed pure enthusiasm.

"No darling, tell me what you told him."

The grin on Verstael's face grew a little wider as he continued in the same viciously amused tone.

"I told the Omega that all he had to do was behave well and I would allow him to see his mate again."

Noctis absolutely didn't understand what was so funny about that sentence, but the next moment Ardyn laughed uproariously. It was a laugh of malicious joy.

“Oh Verstael, I love how cruel you are! You don't have to discipline your Omega at all if you lure him with false promises. Now the little thing will do anything to please you. Oh, what an excellent idea! But it doesn't really matter what he does, after all we already know exactly in which context the two will meet again."

Verstael grinned and seemed to enjoy the appreciation Ardyn gave him. Noctis felt only icy coldness. He wondered what exactly they meant by the fact that they had already planned when they would meet again and why that sounded like it was going to be a terrible reunion. _What other cruelties could the two assholes imagine?_

But Noctis was even more concerned about Prompto right now. Noctis knew Prompto well enough to know he was going to fall for it. His Omega couldn't do anything about it. Prompto always hoped naively for the good in people. That's why he had Noctis on his side who took care of him and told him when he could not trust people.

Prompto was just as lost without him as Noctis was without him.

"Exactly."

Verstael spoke that word with a cold satisfaction before the grin vanished from his face and he looked at Noctis instead. The Omega didn't flinch when the Alpha suddenly caught sight of him, but all the muscles in his body tensed. If Verstael paid attention to it, it was never a good thing.

"But if this one gives you such problems, maybe we should think about finding another Omega for you? I'm not sure if I would like it if your children ended up with black hair anyway."

The Alpha's words were so cold, as if he were ready to cut Noctis' throat here and now and throw him out the window. But Ardyn just laughed a little and put his hand on his mate's thigh.

"Oh, don't worry. You know how much fun I have when they fight back at the beginning. It makes it so much sweeter when they give up in the end. I'll keep him."

That last sentence sounded decided and Verstael’s icy gaze studied Noctis for a while, who stared back with a contemptuous look. He could look angry too.

Verstael sighed and turned back to Ardyn, whom Verstael kissed on the tip of his nose.

"Whatever makes you happy."

Noctis then averted his face. He didn't want to look at either of them any longer. He didn't want them to see how much their words had upset him. What were the Alphas going to do with Prompto and him? It had to be possible that they could get their old life back, right? It couldn't be lost forever. Noctis didn't want to believe that.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto tried. He really did.

But the moment the smell of the food hit his nose, he just wanted to throw up. Prompto felt so sick. Verstael’s demanding expression didn’t help either when he brought him the food personally this time.

"You need to eat something, Prompto. I  _ demand _ from you to eat something. Your heat will soon start, and you haven't eaten much in days."

Prompto looked at the food as if Verstael was going to torture him with it.

The words of the Alpha weren’t entirely true. He felt bad most of the day. But mostly at night Prompto got so hungry that he could eat the duvet.

"I... I can't..."

Just the smell.  _ Oh no, don't throw up again. _

Prompto felt his heart beating fast in his chest, but when Verstael pushed the plate closer he couldn’t. Prompto jumped up, the chair fell back, and ran to the toilet. In doing so he puked up what was left in his stomach.

Prompto trembled all over and felt the fear arise in him when he felt Verstael’s cold look on his neck. The Alpha would know. Of course, Verstael would have known if his heat hadn't come. But the more the Omega thought about it, the more he feared what the Alpha would do to him if he found out he was already pregnant. And by now Prompto was very sure that he was pregnant. Otherwise, he would hardly feel so sick just thinking about food. He guessed.

It had been two weeks since he woke up again. Two weeks in which Prompto was locked only in this room and knew nothing of the world outside these walls. Prompto did not know the Omegas who entered his room as slaves and he quickly realized that the Alphas had brought them with them from their homeland. Because those Omegas behaved like real slaves. They didn't speak, they didn't look up, they didn't even have emotions on their faces. They were like ghosts in the background, whose will had been destroyed long ago. Was that the future the Alphas had devised for them?

The first time such an Omega, wearing a yellow collar, had entered his room, Prompto had tried everything to talk to her. She probably could have freed him, she could have helped him or at least told him what was happening outside the room. But she was silent. She hadn't exchanged a word with Prompto and hadn't even looked at him, not even after he shook her shoulder.

Prompto tried to communicate with every Omega who entered his room, but they all treated him equally. He wasn't an Alpha so they wouldn't answer him.

They hardly acted like humans anymore.

The only person who spoke to him was Verstael, who came by at least once a day. To Prompto's own horror, he was almost looking forward to the visits, because at least someone was talking to him.

Even if Prompto wasn't so stupid as to forget what the roles were. The greatest likelihood was that Verstael only looked after him to see that he was still healthy and to remind Prompto that he had to behave to see Noctis again. Even if Prompto hardly believed it anymore. It had been two long weeks and he hadn't seen anyone he knew. What if they were all dead long ago?

At least the Alpha hadn't done anything to him. Sometimes he touched and caressed him, but if Prompto closed his eyes and waited, then eventually he would stop. Verstael hadn't done more than that. Not yet.

But for a few days now, Prompto felt just sick. He hardly managed to eat anything and after the first full plates were picked up by the slaves, the way Verstael was looking at Prompto changed. He no longer looked at him with this calm satisfaction, but with an icy look that made Prompto shudder.

"Are you daring to starve yourself? Speak."

Prompto would never forget that sharp tone with which Verstael asked him this question. As if he were quite ready to harm him if that were the case. It was some of the few questions that Verstael really wanted an answer to.

"N-No! I may have upset my stomach? I-I am sure i-it will get better soon."

The Omega's voice had trembled when he answered and at the moment when Verstael looked at him so coldly, he had really been afraid of him. Prompto feared what the Alpha would do to him, or worse, to Noctis, if he stopped 'behaving'.

"I'll keep you company at your next meal."

That was how they got into that situation. The situation in the Prompto puked its heart out, while Verstael stood at the bathroom door and watched him from behind.

After all, Verstael must have seen that Prompto was really trying, right? Or maybe not, after all, he couldn’t even put the food in his mouth.

When Prompto finished and kneeled trembling in front of the toilet, he sighed heavily as he simply put his head on his hand, which was still holding the toilet seat. He wanted to go to Noctis. He wanted to know if Noctis felt the same way. He wanted to be hugged and held.

Whereby the Omega instantly cramped and startled when this thought came true, completely surprisingly. Verstael hugged the trembling Prompto. Or at least he did what Prompto thought was a hug at first. But in the next moment he noticed that Verstael was pressing his fingers against his abdominal wall and only tensed up even more. Stay calm Prom, stay calm. The baby is far too small to be felt.

"Hm, does it hurt when I press here?"

With these words, Verstael pressed his fingers into Prompto's belly and actually it didn't hurt, but the fear that Verstael might suspect what was going on with him made Prompto flinch violently.

Prompto didn't want Verstael to touch his belly. And he didn’t want his nose to be so close to his neck. It was only a matter of days before Prompto began to smell of pregnancy.

The Omega didn't answer, but his non-verbal response seemed to be enough for Verstael.

"Hm, then it could actually be a gastrointestinal infection."

With these words, Verstael rose again and pulled Prompto up by the arm. The Omega had the feeling that his heart was beating so fast, as if it wanted to jump out of his chest. Verstael had told him that he was a researcher who specialized in human research. Incredible that Alphas had developed such professions. From the stories that Prompto knew from his childhood, it was always said that the Alphas rejected even simple technical advances.

But didn't Verstael's job title mean that in some ways he was a doctor? That thought alone scared Prompto. What if he forced him to have an abortion? Neither he nor Noctis had expected that the Alphas would have such a possibility.

Verstael stared at Prompto for a long time before he raised his hand and the Omega flinched involuntarily. Prompto was so sure he was going to hit him now. Even if the Alpha didn't do anything other than brush back his blonde hair, which was completely messed up.

“Well, Prompto. I have a suggestion. You clean yourself, take a shower and put on something nice. In the meantime, I'll bring you some bread to eat. If you manage to eat that, I'll let you meet One. Would that make you feel better?"

For a moment Prompto was completely speechless. He would have expected anything. That the Alpha would hit him or do whatever, but he didn’t expect this. Verstael would take him.... Would he really take him to Noctis? Verstael even smiled a little at his words and if Prompto had looked more closely, then he would have recognized that this was a dishonest smile, in which the Alpha's eyes still shimmered full of cold. But Prompto didn't look closely. Just the thought of finally seeing Noctis again brought tears to his eyes. His Noctis.

Prompto felt so weak and drawn out, so tired. He wanted to go to Noctis. He definitely wanted to go to him.

So Prompto just nodded while he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand and said softly, "That... that sounds good. It would make me feel a lot better... thank you. Thank you so much."

~

"Here little Noctis, put this on."

Noctis didn't even know what to feel anymore when he looked at the clothes Ardyn threw on the bed. It wasn't proper clothing; it was a sex outfit. A top that consisted only of black fishing nets and black latex pants with an open butt.

Noctis didn't react, he just stared at the clothes.

"Oh, no angry hiss today? No unnecessary arguing?"

Ardyn's voice sounded mocking and almost as if he wanted to seduce him into exactly these reactions, but Noctis just stood there. And after a few seconds he began to undress without saying anything. Which elicited an expression on Ardyn's face that actually looked dissatisfied. As if he had hoped that if he would only pester and humiliate Noctis again, that he would argue with him again.

But Noctis had no strength for it anymore. He had a completely different thought to deal with.

It could be that it didn't work for him. It could be that Noctis wasn't pregnant. Which would mean it would only be a few days before Ardyn planted his seed in him.

The thought alone brought tears to Noctis' eyes. He heard Verstael and Ardyn talk about Prompto vomiting a lot. Whenever he should eat something. Verstael furiously suspected that Prompto was trying to starve himself, while Ardyn had shrugged and said it could also be a mental problem. After all, Verstael would keep his Omega in solitude, while Ardyn made sure his Omega never forgot that he wasn't alone. At those words, Ardyn already looked at the Omega as if waiting for a reaction, but Noctis had just turned his head away.

His first reaction was to be happy and grin to himself. Noctis knew exactly what was going on with Prompto and that the two Alphas just had no idea. Prompto was pregnant. With  _ Noctis’ _ child.

The former king had to restrain himself from laughing. They really did it. Until a few moments later he realized that he himself was feeling fine. Noctis didn't feel nauseous, he didn't have to vomit. Noctis felt neither less nor more hungry, nor did he sleep more or worse than before. Everything was the same as before. Didn't that mean it hadn't worked out for him?

That was the moment when everything inside Noctis collapsed and he simply sat down on the cold floor when he had the feeling that he would otherwise pass out.

What if it didn't work out? What if Noctis got into heat soon?

What if Ardyn could really get him pregnant?

The shields that Noctis had put up around his mental health felt as if they were about to collapse as well. He'd been able to go through it all, thinking that it would never really belong to Ardyn. With the certainty that no matter what they would do to him, they would never be able to completely take Prompto away from Noctis. After all, he would have a little bit of him in his body.

But what if it didn't work?

What if all of the threats Ardyn made would come true?

Noctis hadn't even noticed at that moment that Ardyn had spoken to him. He hadn't heard it, hadn't responded.

Only when Ardyn had pulled him up by the collar and growled at him about what was going on with  _ him _ now, Noctis only shook his head.

"I want to go to Prompto ..."

Those were the last words Noctis had spoken days ago. Words at which Ardyn laughed mockingly at the time, while Noctis only felt tears in his eyes. Tears that he didn't care that Ardyn saw them. He wanted to go to Prompto. He needed Prompto. Noctis needed his mate to hug him and kiss him and tell him that he would love him forever. Even if an Alpha force him to give birth to his child.

Noctis wanted to go to Prompto. He just couldn't take it anymore without him.

Of course, Ardyn hadn't granted his wish, but Noctis felt that he could not go on. Noctis felt how he slipped into a depression when nothing Ardyn did to him touched him emotional in the least.

No matter what Ardyn did to him, no matter what he asked, Noctis did not answer. Noctis couldn’t handle it anymore. He wouldn't be able to survive this without Prompto by his side.

With this clothing Ardyn wanted to force Noctis to react. The Alpha made it clear that the most amusing part of Noctis was his resistance. His attempt to defend himself in a hopeless situation. But Noctis had no more strength for it. The former king put on these humiliating clothes and didn't even feel ashamed anymore. He didn't even feel hate anymore. Even when Ardyn stared bluntly at his bare ass, Noctis didn't care. He wouldn't survive this. How was he supposed to bear having the child from such a monster?

Noctis always managed to be strong. He became king so young and knew how to bear so much responsibility and how to endure it all. But for as long as he could remember, Prompto had been by his side. Prompto, who had already made him feel better with his smile. Prompto, who didn't have to do anything but be there for him.

The Alphas had taken everything from him. Not only Prompto, but Noctis’ supposedly empty belly was also evidence that they stole his future. There was nothing left.

A heavy sigh escaped Ardyn's throat as Noctis looked at him with those emotionless eyes.

"Oh, by the cursed gods. It's no longer bearable."

Ardyn rolled his eyes as he pulled out what actually looked more like a dog leash than anything else. Noctis' gaze followed Ardyn as he tied the leash to the red collar that Noctis was still wearing. Did Ardyn want to take Noctis with him? That would be the first time in nearly a month that Ardyn had got him out of these chambers.

"I'll take you to your little mate. Satisfied? Ah well I should have known it. After all, you can't hold Omegas alone."

The Alpha's words sounded mocking, but Noctis didn't care. He looked up and felt his whole body trembling when finally something like hope glimmered in his eyes again. Would he really be able to go back to Prompto?

Noctis still didn't speak, probably because he also trusted Ardyn that this could only be a very mean trap. But the Alpha then turned with a sigh and pulled Noctis on a leash with him, really like an animal when he led him out of the rooms for the first time since the world had ended.

And Noctis couldn't help but flinch when the smell alone said everything was different than before. It smelled like Alpha. Even after the rut in some places.

The palace was his home. Noctis was born and raised here. There had never been a place where he had felt more comfortable. And now it felt like a nightmare come true.

All the pictures on the walls were removed and Noctis had to hold back to not roll his eyes when he realized that Ardyn had put up some self-portraits instead. But well, that was probably a character trait an Alpha had to have in order to rule over other Alphas. The absolute confidence to be better than anyone else.

What absolutely scared Noctis, however, was that the hallways were empty. Shouldn't people be walking around here? Other Omegas? Or the damn Alphas?

But there was no one here. No other slave. However, it wasn't exactly quiet either. The murmur of many loud voices came from somewhere and Noctis felt the sound make him shudder. Especially when he realized how determined they were towards the loud sound.

Even if the empty hallway awakened unexpected powers in Noctis. It was just him and Ardyn. If he could manage to overpower Alpha somehow, he could probably run away. Noctis was very good at fighting, he could do it. He just had to find a weapon.

Even if all these thoughts died instantly as soon as they turned the corner. At the other end of the hall was Verstael, and next to him was Prompto.  _ His mate _ .

Noctis shouted his name, he couldn't stop it. Ardyn really brought him to Prompto. Noctis ran off and the Alpha didn't even try to hold the leash, he just let it fall. Noctis could have gone anywhere, he might have tried to escape, but they all knew he wouldn't. Noctis just wanted to go to Prompto.

The moment Prompto saw him, he jumped on the spot with happiness and ran towards him as well. Verstael hadn't attached a leash to Prompto's collar. Prompto just stood next to the Alpha, at least until nothing could hold him anymore.

Prompto and Noctis ran towards each other, both with tears in their eyes and a painful laugh on their lips, before they hugged each other desperately. They hugged so tightly and Noctis couldn't help it. When he smelled Prompto's familiar smell in his nose again and realized that Prompto didn't smell of Alpha and thus wasn't raped, he lost all restraint. The former king sobbed thick tears as he hugged Prompto tightly and rubbed his nose against his neck. That wonderful smell. The smell of home, of security and love. Prompto’s body pressed against his like it had done thousands of times before. It was wonderful. It was as if the whole world was going to disappear around them. As if there were only Noctis and Prompto left. Noctis heard Prompto purr for him and squeeze him tighter while Prompto kissed Noctis’ ear and neck.

"Oh gods Noct, what has he done to you? What the hell did he do to my poor mate...?"

In Prompto's words the sheer horror and the cruel pain he had to feel could be heard. And Noctis felt the relief when he felt that Prompto wouldn’t reject him just because he smelled of Alpha. Maybe he had worried about it subconsciously.

Noctis rubbed his cheek against Prompto’s and couldn't get enough of cuddling him.

"Dude, Congratulations."

Noctis did not respond to Prompto's words but whispered his congratulations into his ear as softly as possible and was finally able to purr when he saw out of the corner of his eye how much Prompto was blushing. Noctis was guaranteed to be the first to congratulate Prompto on his pregnancy.

"T-Thank you. Congratulations to you too?"

The very simple question of whether Noctis was also pregnant was enough to stop Noctis’ purring and detach himself from the embrace so much that he could look at Prompto. With a look that screamed from the fear he felt.

" ... I don't think so, Prom."

Sheer horror spread across Prompto's face and he opened his mouth to say something before suddenly falling silent when he saw Ardyn behind Noctis. Ardyn, who put his hand on Noctis shoulder and squeezed it. Noctis immediately shook his shoulder. After he had Prompto in his arms again, Ardyn's touch felt poisonous. Whereupon the Alpha just grabbed it harder.

“Oh, you two are just lovely, no question. But I'm afraid you are expected, and your little reunion has to take place later. "

_ Expected? _ Who was expecting them?

The Omegas pressed tightly against each other, but Ardyn picked up the leash and simply pulled on it as he walked on, making it hard for Noctis to breathe before stumbling after him.

Prompto made a startled sound, but didn't wipe an inch from Noctis’ side. He clung to him as if there was no tomorrow. And who knew if there really would be one.

Noctis wanted to tell his mate to flee. He should run while he still could. Forget Noctis and leave. But the former king knew that Prompto would never do that, because Noctis himself would not do it either. So he just held Prompto the same way, while Verstael looked at the two of them and then walked alongside Ardyn.

Noctis finally understood where they were going. To the same place where Prompto and he had stood so often.

The place of proclamation.

Actually, this was just a balcony with a low railing that they use to speak to their people. Important announcements and events were called out there and this seemed to be the reason they went there this time.

Only this time it wouldn't be them to make an announcement.

As Ardyn pulled them behind him on the balcony, he handed the leash to another Alpha Noctis didn't know. A big alpha with a gigantic tattoo that could even be seen under his top. He had to be more around Prompto and Noctis’ age and his face had an illegible expression, but he took the leash Ardyn handed him and held it tight.

"My dear Alphas and our guests of honor, the  _ Omegas _ !"

Ardyn spread his arms as if on a stage when he stepped forward on the balcony and could now be seen by the assembled people. They cheered and clapped as he appeared as if Ardyn were truly the new king.

In the position where Noctis and Prompto stood, the assembled people could not see them, but the two could see the crowd.

And they were speechless.

"Oh gods ..."

Prompto whispered his words and shuddered and Noctis pressed his mate to him in a protective gesture.

All the Alphas and Omegas of the whole kingdom were gathered in the square in front of them.  _ All of them. _

The only question remained, why had Ardyn brought them here? Noctis very much doubted that it was normal for the leader of the Alphas to speak to the Omegas and feared what this might mean.


End file.
